(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assemblies of luminous ornaments and more particularly for making up optical fiber cables by luminous optical fibers sheathed with a transparent tube and for arranging optical fiber cables in parallel, with interlaced connection elements formed therebetween, thereby forming a luminous net when being expanded.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to Patent No. 86101437, a conventional luminous ornaments assembly is using one optical fiber cable, formed by luminous optical fibers sheathed with a transparent tube and each optical fiber having cuts round the perimeter surface for emitting light, to demonstrate only a liner luminous ornament effect, which is a major drawback for not being able to develop extensive and versatile applications.